Namae
by dokyuuun
Summary: okichisai fluff set in canonverse but imagine an AU where the three of them are living together (i too have no idea how) fluff without plot i guess?


"Nee~ Chizuru-chan!" Playful voice made her look up abruptly from folding the laundry.

"Aa, okaerinasai, Okita-san," she replied, soft smile on her lips as she welcomed him back after a long day of work.

The brown haired man gracefully strode over to where she was sitting before smoothly lowering himself next to her, slightly nuzzling her as he stretched his lanky body like a cat. He propped himself up on his elbows, watching her face turn pink, grinning as she reached out to gently pat his head. Even if they had been together for so long, she still blushed whenever he was affectionate with her. Definitely one of her cute points.

"Chizuru-chan, you're so evil~" he drawled lazily, before maneuvering himself to sit behind her, hugging her from the back.

She tilted her head in confusion, wondering what he was talking about when she felt him breathe on her ear.

"We've been together so long but I'm still Okita-san, Chizuru? How mean," he whispered into her ear, being sure to make his breaths longer so that she would feel each breath.

"Aa- Sou-Souji," he felt his lips turn up into a huge grin.

The slight whooshing sound of fabric made her turn to face the purple haired warrior, tips of his ears red as he begun to fold the clothes she had yet to fold. The tightening of Souji's hands around her made her aware of the position they were in and her face erupted in scarlet red.

"Hajime-kun, okaeri," Souji welcomed him back in a sickly sweet honeyed tone.

"Saitou-san," Chizuru squeaked shyly hands covering her face.

Turning, he glared softly at the brown haired man who was practically grinning from ear to ear, before looking at the small form enveloped in his long body. Gently he pried away her hands from her face, tipping her chin to make her look him in the eyes.

"It's Hajime." He sternly reminded her, looking straight into her brown eyes.

Happy with her saying his given name, albeit with bright red face and a tiny voice, he let go of her chin, ruffling her hair with a slight smile on his face. She heard Souji's 'tsk', before she felt herself leaning backwards and facing away from Hajime. Embraced in the warmth of his body, her blush raged even redder as she found Souji spooning her.

"Nee, Souji-san…" she pleaded as she squirmed about in his hold, a weak attempt to break free from this embarrassing position.

"Dame yo, Chizuru-chan~ if you move it would be bad for both of us~ and this is Hajime-kun's punishment for stealing my trick~"

Chizuru stopped, straining her neck to look up at Souji, "Bad for both of us?" she asked innocently, brown eyes wide with curiousity.

"Why don't you ask Hajime-kun?" Souji playfully answered, turning around to give her the view of the purple hair man looking sharply away, with only the tips of his ears bright red to give away his apparent embarrassment.

"eh? Mou, stop teasing me Souji-san!" she buried her face in his chest, face heating up when she got a whiff of his scent. It was… manly for a lack of description. Almost minty, making her inhale again and sharply exhale, unintentionally tickling his bare skin. He subtly shivered before holding her closer.

"I don't think you understand Chizuru, _you_ 're the one who's teasing me." He muttered, running his hands through her hair slowly, marveling at the sheer softness while untangling her knots gently. No answer. He sighed, she fell asleep didn't she. Glancing over at Hajime, he met his eyes before jerking his head at the girl peacefully slumbering in his arms. He softened his eyes as he stared at the girl before nodding at Souji and standing to scoop her gently into his arms, bringing her to their room.

Instead of setting her down on her futon, he felt the need to look at her face while she slept. Sitting down, he gently shifted her head so that it rested on his lap instead of her pillow. Carefully, he draped the blanket about her and simply stared down at her. Before he realized what he was doing, his hand reached out to brush her bangs out of the way, and he was softly caressing her cheek, tracing the outline of her eyes, lingering on her plump lips. He leant closer, finding himself drawn to her.

Her cute sneeze made him hastily jerk back in guilt, ashamed of how close he was to her face. Luckily for him, she didn't awaken, merely turning in her futon to snuggle tighter into the blanket and away from his lap. It was probably his cue to leave before he did anything potentially embarrassing. Standing up, he felt a tug on his sleeve. Her small fingers were gripping onto his sleeve, as if afraid he would leave her. His lips turned up softly before he slowly sat down again so as not to wake her up.

Nodding as he joined her in slumber, he was awoken by the swish of fabric and looked up just in time to see Souji grin at him cheekily before sliding in under the blanket Chizuru was under and hugging her like a bolster again. He sighed under his breath before settling in next to her, facing away from her just in case.

And that's how she woke up to, her arms around the purple haired man's back, face close up to his, close enough to count the separate eyelashes on his beautiful eyes. Mesmerized by his peaceful sleeping face, she forgot about the awkward positon they were in and continued to stare into his face. She shrieked and jumped in surprise when she felt a hand grope her chest and her behind.

"Souji!" she turned and smacked his hand lightly, only to be faced with his cheeky grin.

"Ohayou~" and he reached in and sealed her lips with his, a gentle kiss that slowly became more heated.

When they pulled apart to breathe, Saito was already awake, running a hand through his tousled hair as he held back a yawn. He smiled gently at Chizuru's tomato red face, patting her head before standing up.

"I want tofu for dinner," was all he said before he made his way out, chased after by a protesting Souji who wanted meat for dinner. She smiled, inwardly hoping for Souji to win the argument. This was home.

 **A/N** : meh. Not my best work but decent I guess. Totally not what I was planning in the beginning. I'll write my original idea another time… I've been writing fluff for too long LOL my writing starting to develop diabetes tatsukete~ I really like the name thing LOL I wrote about it once before (I posted on tumblr only). Sorry if they seem ooc bc I don't have the game and I've never played them before: I only know from playthroughs and the anime~


End file.
